New Year's Eve
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Haru wonders in late as usual to find Tohru alone. Haru gets curious and wonders into Shigure's room finding a few movies of explicit content Tohru even let her curiousty wonder to the tape he put in. TohruxHaru


We don't own Fruits Basket

Haru continued to roam along the roads, his eyes glancing around for any kind of familiar marking that e would recognize, only to find his efforts in vain. He hated this, never knowing where he was going, it always led to him remembering when he was called stupid, because he was the ox.

Tohru was at home alone this year for new years the three already leaving her behind. "Well mom I guess its only us this year for new years." She smiled faintly she had her hair pulled back in a ponytail tied in the yellow lace Yuki had bought fro her for white day last year. Tohru had made plenty of things to eat thinking that Yuki and Kyou would be able to stay with her this year, but they couldn't follow through.

Haru's head lifted as he saw some light in the distance, his legs almost involuntarily going into a light run as he headed towards the building. It looked familiar, in fact, it was something he recognized.

Tohru held her bowl up to her mother's bowl cheering with her as if she was sitting across from her. "Happy new years mom." She took a small sip of the warm soup.

Slowly the door slid open, Haru poking his head into the house. "Anyone home?" He was just glad to find the place, now he could only hope that he could find someone that would help him get to the main house.

Tohru set the warm soup back down on the table hearing the familiar voice she wiped the tears away quickly. "I'm in the dinning room."

Slowly Haru walked into the house and started roaming around, looking for the dining room. It frustrated him, as many times as he'd been to Shigure's house, he could never remember the layout of it. "I'll be there... in a second, I'm just..." he tried to make an excuse, but couldn't come up with one right away.

"It's fine." She spoke softly putting the picture of her mom down not wanting to feel foolish for spending new years with just a picture of her mother.

Finally, his head poked around a corner, glancing over at her with a sigh of relief. "Where is everyone? I was... trying to find Yuki, but I can't find anyone but you. Have they already left..?"

Tohru nodded. "A few hours ago... Do you want me to help you down the path its really dark out." She was trying her best mot to sound rude.

"What time is it," he asked quietly as he walked over towards her and slowly sat down on one of the cushions by the table.

She looked back into the kitchen. "It's 7:45." She looked back to him pushing a few cookies toward him. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm too late for the banquet..." he said softly and sighed, cursing his bad sense of direction in his mind before looking up at her and the cookies. "Yea... I haven't eaten all day; I wanted to be able to fully enjoy the banquet foods..."

"... I'm sorry I guess you'll just have to deal with my cooking." She lowered her head.

"It's fine," he said, picking up a cookie and placing it in his mouth, his eyes closing as he savored the sweet taste. He didn't know if it was his hunger speaking, but the cookie seemed like one of the best he'd ever had, and he began to eat more as soon as he finished the one in his mouth now.

"Should I make up a room for you since you won't be heading down to the main house?" She looked to the ushi curiously.

"I can just sleep in Yuki's, there's really no need for you to go to any trouble to set up a special place for me. Yuki won't be home tonight, since they have to do the dance after midnight..."

"I wish I could see it." She spoke softly smiling. "I'm going to go change the sheets and add some blankets. Feel free to get some noodles from the kitchen."

"Thanks... Tohru," he whispered as he watched her stand and walk towards Yuki's room. Slowly he stood up and looked around a bit, his head tilting as he glanced around. "Now... let's see..."

Tohru was on her way fixing up Yuki's room for Haru taking the old sheets off replacing them with fresh clean sheets. Then tossed a few quilts on top to help him keep warm.

Haru had finally found a cabinet, kneeling down in front of it and pulling open the doors. Little did he realize, he wasn't in the kitchen at all, but rather in Shigure's study. Reaching in, he grabbed one of the many boxes that was in it and pulled it out, glancing at the front and blinking. "What a pervert..."

"Haru?" She spoke softly looking in on him from the doorway of the study. "Oh you found movies we can watch them later I bet he's got a lot of movies with all of the zodiac kids still being small."

"I... don't think this is a home movie..." Haru said as he held up the box, showing her the pornographic images plastered all over the front cover, the title of it being "Roleplay Fantasies: Schoolgirl Heaven".

Her eyes widened as she covered her eyes. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed.

"I always knew that dog was a pervert," he said as he stood up and flipped the box over in his hand to read the back cover. Walking slowly over to Shigure's desk and sitting on the corner of it.

Tohru peeked threw her fingers. "Why are you reading it?" She asked the curiosity getting the better of her as she walked over to him.

"I'm just trying to find out what it is about these things that make people want them... I've never had one of my own," he said softly as he continued to read the description of the film, half-smirking at some of it.

She watched him intently. "... I bet he wouldn't mind if you took it." She moved away heading into the dinning room.

"I wouldn't take it, it belongs to Shigure-san... but that doesn't mean I can't watch it." He said as he stood from the desk and started towards the living room with the box in hand. "I'm curious as to what this is supposed to be all about... schoolgirls? These girls don't look much older than you... but, surely they're not so young."

Tohru blinked as she stood in the doorway of the dinning room watching the boy put the tape inside.

As he walked backwards from the TV a bit to a comfortable place, he saw Tohru standing in the doorway. "If you're curious, then the best thing to do is watch. Curiosity killed the cat you know?"

"... But if I watch it I'll be a pervert." She spoke her eyes focused on his.

"You're only a pervert if you watch it all the time, everyone's curious at least once," he said as he turned around and sat down, the movie starting to play the previews for other tapes. She seemed hesitant at first waiting till the last preview was done before moving over sitting beside Haru on the couch.

The screen slowly faded to black as the movie started, only to brighten with color once more as the first scene began to play. It showed a girl dressed in a schoolgirl uniform, walking down what looked to be like a school hallway. A teacher, standing at a door called out to the young woman and asked her if he could have a word with her, leading slowly up to the first of the many sex scenes of the movie, Haru watching intently, blinking on occasion at how corny the story was.

Tohru watched not sure what was going on her head tilting to some of the weird positions they went it. "... How can the bend like that?"

They've got to be flexible to be in these kinds of movies... makes guys happy to see girls that can do things like that I guess," he said as he watched the teacher-figure start to tie the young looking girl up to begin some of the bondage portion of the tape he'd read about on the cover.

"He's going to hurt!" She screamed out looking freaked out by this as she looked to Haru horrified thinking this was real and not staged.

His head shakes as he points to the screen again, the girl still writhing and moaning as the teacher-figure began to tease her with different toys and other objects while she was bound atop his desk. Her struggling against the ropes was in an attempt to touch herself, but this was not possible. She shivered looking away not wanting to watch this part of the cheesy story.

"This is boring," he mumbled as he reached over for the remote, fast forwarding through the bondage scene.

Tohru looked up to him. "... Your going to keep watching this even after you called boring?"

"It's not all over yet, maybe there could be something better later," he said pressing play again as the girl walked out of the classroom once more and started walking through the hall towards a group of other schoolgirls.

Tohru looked back up hearing the girl started to yak. "They sound like the girls that follow Yuki around."

"Girls follow Yuki around?" He said softly, glancing over at her only to glance back at the TV as he heard the sounds of multiple girls moaning, finding that the group that had been talking were now doing much more in the bathroom. Tohru couldn't take much of it anymore. She headed back into the dinning room sliding the door shut so he could still watch.

After a couple of minutes, the door slid open and Haru walked in, sitting down beside her, the tape still playing but with no one watching.

She was blushing a dark red as she saw him enter the room. "You enjoy the movie?"

"It was alright, kind of boring though... Not much fun watching a bunch of girls do things together like that... Real girls are much more fun," he said with a slight smirk.

Tohru made a weird nervous sound as she looked down.

"What's wrong," he asked as he glanced over at her and blinked softly. His hand reached out for her and touched it lightly, the smirk being a slight hint that he was slipping into black.

Tohru jumped startled by his hand that touched hers. "No I'm fine... I umm are you going to tell them that we watched that movie?"

"Nah, it's none of their business what we do around here while they're gone. If they didn't want us to watch it, they should have hidden it better."

"... But it was in Shigure's office I'm not aloud in his office... Only when he's there..."

"You didn't go in there, and he never said that I couldn't," he said as he shrugged and glanced back at the TV.

She watched him now. "Are you going to watch another one?"

"Nah... They're not that great. Just a bunch of overpaid actors doing things for money, it's boring."

"So you've done those kinds of things?" She tilted her head to the side.

"No," he said as he stood and walked towards the living room to take out the tape and put it away.

"Then how do you know if its really that bad."

"It's just not interesting to watch, I'd rather try it myself," he said as he disappeared around the corner and went into the study to put it up again. Tohru sat back on the cushion taking a few cookies eating quietly. After a couple of short minutes, Haru returned and leaned his shoulder against the doorframe, silently watching the girl eat the cookies, his attitude fading into the more rough, perverse, black side fully.

She looked up seeing his shadow that lead her to his form. "Do you want some more cookies Haru?"

"Nah," he said simply as he walked in and flopped down beside her, yawning a bit. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"Then do you want to go to bed?" She set her cookies down on a plate.

A very slight smirk crept over the lips of the boy as he heard her question, his hand reaching out for her's once more. "Bed... sounds nice," he whispered.

Tohru quirked a brow as she stood allowing him to take her hand following him. When they reached Yuki's room Tohru stopped looking to him. "Why are we in here?"

"You asked if I wanted to go to bed..." he said with a sly grin over the corner of his mouth, head tilting a bit as he looked at her.

"I meant both of us in our own rooms." Her face lit up brightly.

"Well... that's no fun," he said as he glanced at her still and then down to his hand that gripped her's lightly.

She blushed looking down. "... I don't understand."

"I want to find out if it's as fun as the people on TV make it look," he said with a grin as he looked at the girl then at the bed. She looked up to him before shaking her head starting to pull away from the ushi.

"Aww, c'mon, it'll be fun," he said as he pulled on her hand slightly and tugged her close to himself without there being an embrace, so that his eyes were no more than an inch from her's, his holding a deep lust within them.


End file.
